


jealousy (traduction)

by DaCat, Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaCat/pseuds/DaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'ai juste traduit en français la fanfiction jealousy de Katrina_Leann :) je vous invite à aller voir son travail, et à lui dire ce que vous en pensez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy (traduction)

Jealousy   
Fanfiction de Katrina_Leann  
Je ne suis pas l’auteur, juste la traductrice  Et je vous invite à aller visiter l’original.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Belle mordit sa lèvre très profondément pour garder les larmes à distance, tout en respirant profondément par le nez.   
-Regarde, maman ! Tu as vu comment j’ai super bien colorié à l’intérieur des lignes ? Tu as vu maman ? 

Belle força un sourire et regarda vers sa fille. 

-Je vois, Holland. C’est très joli, ma chérie. 

Et ça l’était vraiment. Elle s’était appliqué à rester entre les lignes et le dessin n’était pas trop farfelu. Même si le petit garçon de l’image avait les cheveux verts. 

-Est-ce que je peux aller le montrer à papa ? 

Belle réussit de justesse à camoufler ses sanglots en toussant, la douleur écrasante lui retournant la poitrine.   
Et elle n’avait vraiment aucune raison de se sentir comme ça. C’était elle qui avait mis fin à leur relation, le tourbillon des sentiments étant trop dur à supporter. Elle y avait mis fin, pas Rumple. Il lui avait tendu la main, et elle l’avait abandonné, pleurant et le cœur brisé. Encore.   
Mais ça ne l’avait pas préparé à le voir avec quelqu’un d’autre.   
Cela l’avait blessé plus que n’importe quelle violence physique ou torture mentale. Comme si on avait pris chaque particule de douleur physique pour la multiplier par des proportions impossibles. 

-Maman ? La curieuse petite voix de Holland sortit Belle de ses pensées. Belle rougit légèrement, et prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un petit cri aiguë. 

-Bien sur, Holland. Tu sais que je ne t’éloignerai jamais de lui, pas vrai ? Si tu veux le voir, tu n’as qu’à me le dire. Et si lui ne peut pas venir te chercher, je t’emmènerai moi-même. Okay ? 

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le nez et Holland laissa échapper un fou rire, enserrant sa main contre l'épaule de Belle. 

-Salut Belle, j'ai remarqué que... 

Clays s'immobilisa, les yeux grands ouverts. 

-J'ai tué l'instant, n'est-ce pas? Désolé, tout le monde. 

Belle gloussa légèrement et adressa un sourire à l'homme troublé. 

-Tout va bien, on allait partir de toute façon. 

Le visage de Clays s'éclaira. 

-Chez M.Gold? J'y allais justement. Je pourrais l'emmener. Si tu le souhaites. 

Belle hésita. 

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger... 

-Ridicule! Ça m'enchanterait, au contraire! 

Il étendit les bras pour que Belle lui donne l'enfant. 

Belle explosa de rire, Holland fit de même, puis elle la plaça dans ses bras. 

-Au revoir maman! A tout à l'heure! 

Belle lui fit un signe de main et lui envoya un baiser. 

Elle attendit dix longues secondes avant de laisser échapper un petit sanglot. 

Le moment à la frontière de la ville se rejoua dans sa tête, ce moment elle lui avait dit qu'il l'avait perdue. 

Maintenant elle l'avait perdu. 

Même à cet instant elle pouvait se souvenir du moment ou elle les avait vus tous les deux, main dans la main. La femme, peu importe qui elle était, avait ri si fort qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle avait avec amusement collé son épaule contre Rumple, et lui donnait de petites tapes sur la tempe avec son front. 

Elle se serra contre lui et c'est tout ce que Belle fut capable d'endurer avant de tourner et de s'éloigner rapidement. 

Elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait vue. 

-Hey Belle, tu te sens bien? 

La voix de Clay dispersa le brouillard de son esprit, et elle opina faiblement de la tête. 

Trop faiblement, apparemment, car l'homme leva un sourcil. 

-Essaie encore, tu pourras peut-être me convaincre cette fois... Proposa Clays, qui s'affaissa près du bureau et appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main. 

-Je vais bien, Clay, insista-t-elle. Mais elle fut trahie par sa voix, qui s'affaissa au milieu de la phrase en un léger sanglot. 

-C'est à propos de Gold, pas vrai? 

Zut. 

Etait-elle vraiment aussi simple à comprendre? 

-Je ne comprends pas, reprit Clay lentement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je croyais que vous étiez plutôt de bons amis, je veux dire, ça allait forcément être un tout petit peu compliqué, tu sais, avec votre aventure... Mais je vous croyais en bonne entente. 

C'était bien le problème. 

-Je ne veux pas être son amie. 

Clay écarquilla les yeux de surprise, semblant se bloquer pour un moment. 

-Ok, wow... Tu m'as peut-être eu sur ce point-là, Belle. Encore une fois, vous aviez tous les deux l'air ok! 

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sec, rempli de douleur, de peine et de colère. Et de nostalgie. Enormément de nostalgie. 

-Tu m'as mal comprise, Clay. Je ne veux pas être son amie car je veux être sa femme. 

Le visage de Clay marqua la surprise. 

-Tu t'es un petit peu foiré sur ce point, Belle. 

-Ouais. 

-Genre, vraiment complètement planté. 

_Je sais bien, Clay. 

-Je ne veux pas faire empirer les choses, mais... Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait arriver. Sa voix était douce, mais cela n'enlevait rien de la douleur que ses mots provoquaient. 

Rumple avait tourné la page. 

C'était bien ce que Belle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas se chercher d'échappatoires, car telle était la vérité. 

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposée dire? Que je regrette? Que le perdre m'a fait énormément souffrir, mais que le voir avec une autre est une agonie? Dis moi quoi dire, Clay! Dis moi quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête! Je veux juste arrêter de souffrir. 

Clay sembla réfléchir pour un moment, les yeux pleins de regrets. 

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Belle. Mais tu devrais poser cette question à Gold. 

Elle cligna des yeux.

-Quoi? 

-Demande à Gold. Après tout, il a vécu la même chose. Avec toi et Will. 

Après cela, Clay partit, et après un instant, Belle explosa en sanglots.


End file.
